Tokine vs. Yomi and Yoki
Tokine vs. Yomi and Yoki is the battle between Kekkaishi, Tokine Yukimura, and the demon Tamer Yomi Kasuga and her Oni. Prologue Yomi Kasuga, a member of the Urakai, arrives to Karasumori with a purpose of investigating the land. While staying at the Yukimura home, she recalls some of her memories of Tokine's father, Tokio Yukimura, causing Tokine to remember the dreadful death he had. Kekkaishi Manga Chapter 8 Page 16-20 At night, Tokine and Yoshimori sense a strong aura, which leads them to Yomi herself, who claims that she entered Karasumori to investigate. Kekkaishi Manga Chapter 9 Page 5 Next night, Tokine has trouble finding her Tenketsu, and is late for work. On her way, Tokine senses a huge Ayakashi. Battle When Tokine arrives at Karasumori, she falls in a pitfall. Kekkaishi Manga Chapter 9 Page 16 Yomi's Oni covers it with a stone having a large number of protective curses. Yomi declares that she is going to take over the land of Karasumori. Kekkaishi Manga Chapter 9 Page 18 She states that if Tokine doesn't interfere, she might spare her life. Kekkaishi Manga Chapter 10 Page 5 Tokine tries to create a kekkai to destroy the stone, only to find that its useless. However, Tokine soon manages to get out of the trap by creating a side tunnel. She tries to send a Shikigami, but Yoki destroys it. Kekkaishi Manga Chapter 10 Page 8 Yomi repeats that she wouldn't kill her if she behaves, but decides to get rid of Tokine since she has another hostage. Tokine is surprised and inquires about Yoshimori, but Yomi's response terrifies her more. She continues to ask, which irritates Yomi as she believes that Tokine should worry about herself for now. Yoki tries to stomp over Tokine's kekkai, with Yomi asking her to beg for her life. Tokine is surprised when Yomi tells her that she absolutely hated her father, and even laughed when he died. Kekkaishi Manga Chapter 10 Page 12 He was weak and not very talented. He only guarded Karasumori because of his family's standings. The burden was too much for him and he died. Tokine, unable to hear such hard words, states that her father was trying so hard for the safety of his family. Yomi doesn't appreciate this, stating that trying isnt enough, even going as far as to saying that his death had no meaning. Meanwhile, Tokine is struggling to maintain her kekkai against the increasing power of Yoki. Kekkaishi Manga Chapter 10 Page 13 Aftermath Yoshimori, who was drugged by Yomi, wakes up and takes care of the battle from this point on. Kekkaishi Manga Chapter 10 Page 14 Tokine tries to corner Yomi, but with not much success. Yoki stays in Karasumori for too long and transforms. After gaining enough power, he breaks his contract with Yomi, stating that he doesn't need her anymore. Kekkaishi Manga Chapter 11 Page 20 Powers and Abilities (Ayakashi) *'Limited Phasing:' Yoki can phase parts of this body through solid matter without disturbing it, shown when he phases his hand through the street outside of the Yukimura Home.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 3He can also store people and objects inside of his shell.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 4 *'Fast Tail Movement:' Yoki has a very long, fast tail that he uses like a whip or a spear, and it can be very hard to dodge. *'Oni Strength:' Though Yoki is not very strong for an oni, his enormous size still allows him to put a great deal of force behind his blows. Trivia *When Tokine falls in the pitfall, Yoki tries to eat Hakubi but he disappears, same as Madarao did. Yomi points out that their true bodies must be somewhere else. Kekkaishi Manga Chapter 10 Page 3-4 Anime and Manga difference *After getting out of the tunnel, Tokine tries to send a shikigami to her grandmother in the manga. However, this part was not shown in the anime. References Category:Battles